


Of Love and Cold Noses

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Crowley with a puppy.  Crowley is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Cold Noses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of discussing Mooseley with my boyfriend yesterday while we were looking at dogs. Idek guys, so here, have some fluff.

Crowley wakes to something squirming around on his chest, and he lashes out a hand to shoo away the nuisance, certain that this is another one of Sam’s ideas of a wake up call. When his fingers brush against soft, downy fur and then a cold, wet _something_ , he freezes and opens his eyes.

A small bundle of brown and black fur is sitting on his chest, happily drooling on his sleep shirt while its tail wags all over Crowley’s stomach. For a moment, Crowley simply stares at the puppy, its brown eyes earnest and mouth tugged into something that looks like a typical happy puppy smile.

He stares at the puppy, and then slowly turns his gaze to Sam, who is standing beside the bed, rocking on his feet expectantly.

“You like her?” Sam asks, and the hopeful note in his voice is not lost on Crowley.

“Sam,” Crowley says slowly, as if he’s talking to a kindergartener. “What is this?”

Sam huffs and grins, though the smile is a little too tight to be genuine. “A puppy, dude. What’s it look like?”

“I know what a puppy is,” Crowley snaps as he turns back to the puppy, which has decided that it quite likes Crowley’s shirt, if the way she is licking and pawing at it means anything.

“I mean, what’s a puppy doing on my chest at…8:30 in the bloody morning?”

Shuffling in place, Sam shrugs and reaches to rub one of the puppy’s floppy ears, which earns him another round of tail-wagging. “I stopped by the animal shelter a few days ago. They had a lot of puppies, but most people wanted the ones that looked closer to purebreds, y’know? They overlooked this little girl. I guess she’s a lab and shepherd mix, or something. A mutt. Anyway, she was still there this morning, so I got her.”

There’s a pause. Crowley shoots Sam another glance, and the puppy takes advantage of Crowley’s distraction to gnaw on one of his fingers. Sam’s tongue flits across his lips, a sign that Crowley recognizes as nerves, before he speaks again.

“I thought that since we’ve, uh, been together a while now, and since…you love dogs and all, I’d surprise you.”

Crowley’s eyes narrow at the not-so-discrete mention of poor Growley on principle, but he takes a moment to consider Sam’s words. Because yeah, it’s true, he does love dogs, and his life has been sorely lacking a canine companion since Sam went and murdered his hellhound. And of course Sam _would_ do this the first thing in the morning, when Crowley is tired and at his most vulnerable, and Sam _would_ be wearing those stupid glasses that he doesn’t even need but make him look so hot and fuckable, all the while raising his eyebrows and smiling and hoping and goddamnit, Crowley never had a chance in this battle, did he?

The puppy must sense Crowley’s defeat, since she wiggles up his chest and licks his nose. Crowley sighs. Damn it all.

“She’s cute,” he concedes, and Sam all but bursts into a grin that’s so bright it rivals the early morning sun. 

Crowley allows himself to smile slightly as well as Sam carefully lowers himself down onto the bed next to Crowley and the puppy, who seems content snuggled between her new parents. Carding a hand through Sam’s hair, Crowley leans in to capture Sam’s lips in a soft kiss to express his appreciation. Sam grins into the kiss, which Crowley takes to mean ‘you’re welcome.’

When Crowley drifts back to sleep, he has an arm around Sam and his new puppy, and thinks that life could be much worse.


End file.
